


coming down, down, down

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Dates, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: "If I go on one date with you, will you leave me alone?""On Gryffindor's honor."





	coming down, down, down

**Author's Note:**

> 55\. “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?” Prompted by encorgi on tumblr. 
> 
> Halsey - [Coming Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRXO77hJGKA).

Harry keeps his eyes closed for a few moments after the apparition is complete, savoring the knowledge that his hand rests inside Tom's and that they're going on a date. After years of hopeless pining, he'd finally been able to convince Tom to go on a date with him. He'd almost lost hope--in a few months, they'll be Hogwarts graduates and go their separate ways--but listening to his Dad had paid off and Tom had given into Harry's pursuit.

Sure, his actual words had been, _If I go on one date with you, will you leave me alone?_

Feeling faint, Harry had replied, _On Gryffindor's honor._

Tom made a face at that, but he hadn't gone back on his words, telling Harry to meet him Friday before dinner and not to be late. And now, here they are. He, Harry Potter, can finally die happy. Tom could kill him in an hour and Harry wouldn't regret a thing. (Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but still.) It's only when Tom slips his hand out of Harry's that Harry opens his eyes. It's a lovely image: a tapestry of constellations in the sky, the moon half-full high above them, the ocean's waves soothingly rising and falling against the sand. It's only that...

Harry glances at Tom, taking his eyes away from the floating fairy lights leading them toward a checkered picnic mat upon which a basket rests. His voice is light as he says, "Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars?"

"Yes," Tom replies, not matching Harry's levity.

Harry still teases, unable to help himself. "Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to find Madam Pomfrey? When you said you'd choose the place, I didn't think you'd choose this."

"I wouldn't want tonight to be disqualified on the basis of not being date-like enough." Tom takes a step, then looks back. "Ah." He takes Harry's hand again, but somehow this time his skin doesn't feel as warm. "Shall we get this over with?"

It hits him, suddenly, that Tom hadn't agreed to the date out of sudden realization that he liked Harry or secret feelings finally being expressed. He'd just wanted Harry to leave him alone so that he could study for his NEWTs in peace. Or, more likely, work on his own projects while everyone around him watched him jealously. Tom is only humoring him as he does everyone else, and as Harry looks into Tom's closed-off eyes, he has the uncomfortable realization that Tom looks more interested during their Transfiguration classes. They’re standing on a beach under the moonlight, and by all rights it should be romantic, but Tom has never been further away from him.

Harry sighs, all the fight billowing out of him. He isn’t going to win Tom’s love. Not even his affection or his friendship. All they’ll have is this awkward dinner on a beach during which all Tom wants to do is leave. The smart choice would be to end the date now and carry the memory of hope followed by crushing disappointment. It’ll only get worse from here on out.

Harry swallows. There's a horrible feeling in his chest, but his voice is mercifully stable as he says, "We shall."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This story is complete. 
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
